


艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（12）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 完结撒花🌸
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 6





	艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（12）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**_Chapter12：Epilogue终曲_ **

利威尔小心地注视着萨莎向他慢慢逼近的每一个动作。当她向前迈步，举起拳头准备扑过来时，利威尔立刻看向她暴露的左侧。他迅速跳开，绕过她挥来的拳头，猛地抬起膝盖。她被吓得弯下腰，他便利用这个转移注意力的空当，一把拉住她的脚，使她摔倒在地。她痛苦地哼了一声，屁股着地。

“太莽撞了。”利威尔低头看着她说。“我告诉过你注意左边，你总是暴露左边。”

随着一声巨大的叹息，萨莎躺倒在地，双臂摊在草坪上。“但是不管我多么努力，都打不过你啊！”

“这种态度不对。”他对她扬起眉毛，嘴角还挂着一丝得意的笑。

“嘿，我觉得刚刚那拳比上次更接近他的脸嘞！”康尼在边上为她加油打气，萨莎转过头朝他吐了吐舌头。

“你怎么不来和他一对一试试？”她挑衅。

“没门！”他瞪大眼。“我可不想让我的屁股被踹。我要是和你，或者阿尔敏，或者让——”

“嘿，你说什么呢你？”让就坐在后面看着，此时他眯起眼睛盯着康尼。“你在暗示我打架辣鸡是吧？想让我揍你一顿吗，混蛋？”

“诶唷，让，火气别这么大嘛。”康尼举起手做投降状，可是让还是瞪着他，并向这边走来。

“我来让你瞧瞧什么叫他妈的火气大！”他吼道。

利威尔只能隐约听到身后正在躲避走近的让而惊叫咒骂的康尼，他的眼睛盯着靠在门框那边的艾伦，他噙着笑，也回望着自己。

他穿了一件超大号的毛衣，露出了脖子，那里仍有火红色的交配咬痕，十分扎眼。利威尔看着它，心里暖洋洋的，这是一种一往情深的暖，也是一种炽热的欲望。 _那是我的Alpha，_ 他的本能得到了巨大的满足。

他能感受到自己的感情得到了回应，因为艾伦的胸腔中也充满了渴望。当利威尔抬起脸看向他时，两人正好四目相对，Alpha的笑容放大了，眼里闪着深情与爱。此时此刻，此情此景，何曾相似，但每次这种时候，利威尔都会忍不住屏住呼吸。

无法想象没有他的生活，无法想象脑子里没有那个名为“伴侣”的一如往常的安慰。即使隔着现在这样的距离，也不会因为不够靠近而感到失落。他知道一切都会好转，因为艾伦告诉他开头并不容易。他知道的确是这样，因为最初的几周里，他俩完全是与世隔绝，无法忍受对方不在自己的视线内，或者有他人干涉。这种时候，想要分开也并不是太难，艾伦也不会再对任何企图靠近他的人咆哮了，而利威尔也不会再因为艾伦身边围绕着Omega而感到焦虑万分了。但这并不意味着他对亲密没有渴望，也不意味着在Alpha的怀抱里无法缓解他内心的忧虑。因此，当艾伦向他伸出手，示意他过去的时候，利威尔毫不犹豫地走上前，握住了他的手。

这感觉，就如回家了一般。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Note：我知道故事中并没有太多关于凯尼的描写，也没有写多少关于利威尔如何学会适应实验改变了自己体质的事，但我不打算写续集了，我希望这个结局能给艾伦和利威尔的关系带来一些补偿，尽管他们的结合和那句“我爱你”并没有被写出来（我向对此有所期待的人感到抱歉）。但是，没错，就这样吧。最后，希望大家能喜欢这个故事，并向所有鼓励我的读者表示最后的感谢。


End file.
